I thought you said it was over?
by critter7890
Summary: Story about Peeta's and Katniss's children, also Gale's child. Shows their lives with an unexpected twist!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the Hunger Games or any of its characters **

**Chapter 1**

"Jessie! Jessie where are you?" I couldn't see him anywhere. I dunked back under the water. The water was crystal clear but he was no where to be seen. "Jessie I know you are here somewhere!" All of a sudden there was a hand on my shoulder. "Ahhhh!" I screamed.  
"Shut up! You'll scare all the fish away!" I squinted at the shadowy figure that loomed over me. "Calm down Desy! It's all right. I'm right here"

. I couldn't see his face but the soft yet gruff voice made me sure it was Jessie.

"Sorry. You know ever since-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Ever since what?" Jessie knew what it was that had happened but he wanted to hear it from me.

"You know what never mind. Let's finish fishing OK?" I know he was hurt by the anger in my voice but I didn't care.

"Yeah Ok good idea". I heard a splash and I knew he was back underwater.

A few hours later, we visited the new trading market called the Goblet. We visited Greasy Sae's Granddaughter Venna. She traded us ten bowls of soup for five of our freshly caught fish. "

"My my that fish looks good! I'll make a chowder with that!" Venna could make soup out of anything just like her grandma.

We visited a few other vendors also.

"OK so I got four loaves of bread, two chickens, and my half of the soup". Jessie closed his game bag. "What did u scrounge up?"

Jessie licked his lips as he smelled the aroma coming from my bag. "I got some herbs, some cheese, my half of the soup, and some freshly baked biscuits Do you want some?" I took out a biscuit and tossed it to him. He split open the delicate crust and inhaled the heavenly aroma. While he was enjoying the biscuit, I tossed some in his bag.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I looked over my shoulder at Jessie. He was looking at me with shock in his eyes.

"Desy. Tomorrow is Mockingjay day!" He had a gentleness to his voice that I had only heard on certain occasions.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well I tried to forget". I very rarely felt sadness but I always did on Mockingjay day. I felt tears coming into my eyes. I started to turn and walk away but Jessie caught me and embraced me.

"It will be OK. You get through it every year!" I looked up at him.

"I barely get to see her ever! And when I do, she is always surrounded by her team!"

He held me by the shoulders and shook me gently. "You will be OK!" He kissed me on the cheek and walked away to his house across town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We live in the new, peaceful, and successful Panem.

I walked into my house. It's the biggest in the village. We live in Victors Village in district twelve as a matter a fact. I walked into the kitchen and dumped out the content of my game bag.

"Desy is that you?" My little brother ran into the room. He was thirteen. He is only two years younger than me but he seems a lot younger. With his plump rosy cheeks, his light shaggy blond hair, his short and muscular stature, and his gental voice you might think he was 10. I'm fifteen but I unlike my brother people think I'm at least seventeen. I have hollow cheeks, long wavy dark brown hair, my tall and thin figure, and my harsh voice. People think I'm an exact replica of my mother. My brother a replica of my father.

"Hey little bear!" I ruffled his hair.

"I'm thirteen for crying out loud! Stop doing that" I knew he actually liked it, but he wants to make Grandma stop treating him like a baby.

"Oh be quiet!" I playfully punched his shoulder. He reached for a biscut. I pushed it away from him.

"No one gets any of this food until tomorrow. Got it?" He looked up at me with his huge grey eyes.

"Will we get to see Mom and Dad tomorrow?" I was dreading that question. He asks me every year if we will see Mom and Dad on Mockingjay day.

"I hope so but I don't know for sure". There was a loud thud that came from upstairs.

"Desamay! Benstin! Come up her quickly!" Ben and I looked at eachother in alarm and ran as fast as we could upstairs.

"Grandma! What's wrong?" I opened the door to her room to find her looking out the window.

"Your Parents have arrived!" We looked at her. She moved away from the window so we could see. On roof of the house next to ours was a huge ship.

"Mom! Dad!" Ben and I ran outside as fast as we could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Desamay! Benstin! Come over here!" Our parents were standing on the front lawn.

"Mom! Dad!" Ben ran as fast as his legs could carry him. They embrassed. I turned to walk back inside. I couldn't face my Mother or Father. I ran inside and out the back door. I looked around. I could hide in the Goblet. No one would ever find me there. I decided I would run to Jessie's house.

"Jessie open the door! Jessie! Jessie!" I banged on the door and screamed.

"Desy is that you?" I pressed my ear against the door. This was our way of making sure of who was knocking.

"Yeah. Open the door!" The door opend and I ran inside and slammed the door shut. "Where can I hide?"

Jessie led me to his bedroom. We went in and he locked the door.

"What's wrong? Wait Tomorrow's Mockinjay day. I get it now. Your parents are home". I nodded. He pulled me into him. I lay my head on his shoulder. "When are you finally going to tell me what happened? When will you finally tell me why you hate seeing your parents?" I looked at him.

"You really want to know don't you?" He nodded. I took a deep breath and hugged a pillow against my chest.

"When my mother won the 74th Hunger Games and then the Quarter Quell, she became the Mockingjay," He nodded because he knew all of this already."After my father became sane again, they got married and had Ben and I." I smiled.

"We would all play together in the meadows and go swimming in the lake. But that all changed when I turned five". My smile faded and I suddenly was absorbed in memories.

"Gale. I mean President Hawthorne thought it would be an awesome idea to have a day to comemorate my Mother for saving Panem and being the driving force in the revolution. It was a good idea for everyone else but not for her family. My father didn't like the idea because it would mean that she would always be surrounded by her followers. He didn't want to be around that all over again". Jessie looked at me.

He probably hated me for talking about his father like that. "My father never meant to hurt you! He thought it would be a good idea! Why are you blaming him?" I recoiled in alarm.

"I'm not blaming him! All I'm saying is that it was his idea to make a holiday out of my mother!" Jessie turned to the picture of his father standing with my mother on the steps of the Capitol building.

"He only planned one day for your mother! It's not his fault that every district chose a different day for Mockingjay day to fall on! That's what it's about isn't it? All the other families get to spend more time with her than her own family". I couldn't let him see me like this. I fell onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. It was the closest thing I could get to before the tears started coming.

"I, I, I'm sorry I shouldn't have lashed out like that. Your morther loves you and Ben! Your Father never wanted to be away from you!" Jessie sat down beside me. I could feel him looking at me. "Why do you think there is rain? Why do you think there are cloudy days?"

I couldn't believe that of all times now was when Jessie decided to tell riddles! I rolled over onto my side and looked out the window above his bed. I shrugged.

He smirked. "There is rain so there can be rainbows. There are cloudy days so the sun seems more brilliant when it comes out". I smiled because he had such a way with words. I looked up at him expecting to see him smiling to himself. Instead, he was crying silently. I sat up no longer aware of my own problems. I hugged him close to me.

"I never get to see my father. I know he cares but he never comes home! I just want to see him and tell him I, I, I-" He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I held him close to me.

Trying to think of something to say that will actually sooth him is really difficult. "Remember when we first met?" He nodded inbetween sobs. "I was four and you were five. Our parents were best friends. We've been friends ever since!" He stopped crying and instead became increadibly embarrassed.

"I ,umm, have to use the restroom. Be ,umm, right back". I nodded. As soon as he left the room, I started looking through his pictures.

I was looking through the pictures of the day we met. I put it back and pulled out a picture that was hidden in his jacket pocket. I opened it up. I couldn't believe what it was. It was a picture from before the Hunger Games.

President Gale was kissing my Mother. I opened it up further. They were outside the school. In the backround I could see my father. He looked close to tears. I flipped it over.

_"Someday this will be me and D". _

That is all that it said on the back. Who was D? I folded it up and clasped it in my hand. I walked back over to his jacket and looked in the other pocket. A piece of paper fell out onto the floor. I picked it up and opened it up. It looked like a picture he drew in fourth grade. We had to draw a picture of our biggest dream. I drew a picture of my family because that was my biggest dream. It's still my dream.

I had great skills at art which I inherited from my father. Jessie, however, doesn't have an artistic bone in his body. There were what looked to be two little children and their parents.

Both children had dark brown hair. One was a little girl wearing a purple dress. The other was a little boy wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt. The father had short dark brown hair. He was wearing black pants and a blue shirt. The mother had long, brown, wavy hair. She was wearing a light blue dress. The dress looked like my Mockingjay day dress. I suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I flipped over the drawing. It said, "Me (Jessie Gale Hawthorne) with my future wife (Desamay Primrose Rue Mellark) and our two kids (Molly Desamay Hathorne and Jordon Jessie Hawthorne). I couldn't believe my eyes. I let out a little squeal. I was so shocked.

"Why me?" I folded up the drawing.

"Why you what?" Jessie was standing in the doorway. I shoved the two pictures into my pocket.

"Never mind. I should probably head home now". I pushed passed him and walked down the stairs.

"Desy?" Jessie grabbed my wrist. I looked at him. "I'm here for you if you need me you know that right?" I nodded. He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I ran out of his house. Him kissing me on the cheek had always been his way of saying good-bye. Little did I know that it meant so, so, so much more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked into my house around 6 o'clock.

"Desamy! I missed you so much!" There she was in her black Mockingjay suit.

"Hi mother". She looked shocked.

"Desy! Baby!" My father opened his arms and I ran into them. I know I had just hurt my mother. I mean it's not her fault she always has to be away. I kissed my father on the cheek. I turned to my mother.

I suddenly realized just how disheveled I must look compared to her.

Her hair was neatly braided. My hair was matted in a ponytail. Her Mockingjay suit sparkled in the sunlight. My dirty clothes looked drab and stained in the sunlight. I looked down at the floor ashaimed of what my mother must think of me. "I'm sorry that my clothes aren't fit for the occasion. I really am. Please forgive me". My mother giggled a little.

"Ashaimed of you? Are you kidding me! I am so proud of you!" She hugged me and kissed my head. "I love you Desamay". I looked into her eyes expecting to see sarcasm. All I saw was sincerity.

"I love you too. I have something I want you and Dad to see". I led them into the kitchen. I showed them the fish, biscuits, soup, and herbs I had gotten in the Goblet. My mother looked confused at the pile of traded goods. My father also looked puzzled.

"Desamay-" My mother started to ask me something.

"Mom please call me Desy like everyone does".

She nodded. "Desy why do you still have to hunt and trade for food?" I saw her looking at Ben and my stomachs.

"If I don't hunt or trade we don't get food". I said it like it was no big deal but I knew it was.

"But when your father and I are here the merchaints give you all the food you could ever possibly need!" I looked at her.

"They don't want to make the Mockinjay angry. Also, they can't feed us year-round anyway. They'd go broke!" She realized what I was getting at.

"They try to impress me". I nodded. "Excuse me". She walked outside.

"Desy could you please take Ben and get some strawberries for dessert?" My father was looking after my mother.

"Sure" I got a bucket and slung my mother's old wooden bow and quivver over my shoulder. I led Ben to the patch where my mother used to get strawberries for the Mayor.

"Desy, why can't mom and dad stay at home all year?" I stopped in my tracks.

"As the Mockingjay Mom has more important duites than spending time with us". He looked into my eyes.

"But Dad always says nothing is more important than family. Is he lying?" I kneeled down so I was eye level with him.

"Dad never lies. Remember that. He loves us unconditionaly! But he has to go with Mom. We have Grandma still. Mom loves us too but she can't choose us over the entire country of Panem. Espically when President Hawthorne is looking over her shoulder every minute of every day".

He looked down at his shoes. "Oh". My Holowatch buzzed and a message popped up. My father's figure came out of the watch.

He said, "Hey Desy. Come back as soon as possible! Something has happened and President Hawthorne in coming to our house. Come home and get cleaned up. Also, your mother wants to show President Hawthorne your hunting skills. Hurry up Desy!" His picture disappeared.

"Ben! Let's go!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him. We ran as fast as we could. We burst through the door. Ben and I raced upstairs. I gave him his dress clothes that were in my closet. I pushed him into his room. I slammed the door to mine and got changed.

All the fancy clothes I had were my blue Mockingjay day dress and my mother's old reaping dress. I couldn't wear either of them so I called for my mother. She got a beautiful emerald dress out of her closet and handed it to me. I threw it on as fast as I could. I brushed out my hair and let the brown waves cascade down my back and over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror. I looked like my mother did when she was my age.

Beautiful yet threatining.

I ran downstairs. My mother looked me over. "I never thought I would live to see the day when you had your hair down and were in a dress". She twirled me around. The dress flowed in a spinning circle around my knees. My father looked at me.

"You look just like your mother the day I gave her the bread. You know just less wet and less muddy and less almost dead". We all laughed. There was a knock at the door. My father opened it.

"Hi Peeta. Hello Katniss. It's so nice to see you all again!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Gale- I mean President Hawthorne wont you please come in?" My mother steped aside and let him in.

"Katniss! We've known eachother since we were little! You can call me Gale!" He chuckled. He looked and sounded just like Jessie it was scary.

"Peeta you may call me President Hawthorne". My father looked like steam was about to come rushing out of his ears. President Hawthorne laughed. "I'm only joking Peeta lighten up. We worked together! You can call me anything you want!" My father smirked

"How about President Jacka-"

"Peeta stop!" My mother knew where this was going. "Gale I'm so happy you're here! Why are you here exactly anyway?" She was pouring tea.

"I have some bad news. Peeta I'm afraid your old friend Mr. Asher has passed away. I'm so sorry". My father looked stunned.

"Peeta he was one hundred and four!" My mother was rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Gale I know you didn't come all this way to tell me this. Why are you really here?" My father rarely raised his voice. But when he would lower his voice to barely a whisper you knew he was mad.

"We are having a reanactment of the Hunger Games. Real weapons and everything! We thought who better to do it than the victor's children! Are you in?" My mother and father looked horrified.

"I mean if you really think that's a good idea then of course we are in". Gale was smiling ear to ear.

"Desy, Ben? Are you ready for this?" My father looked at us. Ben nodded enthusiastically. I couldn't do anything but nod. Gale smiled.

"Let the seventy-sixth anual Hunger Games begin! And my the odds be EVER in your favor!" Everyone but me laughed. I felt light headed. All of a sudden, I passed out. The next thing I knew I was laying down on my mother and father's bed.

"I'm a tribute!" I screamed. My mother stroked my hair. It was soaked with sweat.

"It's just a reanactment that's all!" I nodded. I couldn't believe it. I would be part of the game that changed my mother and father's lives forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning I woke up screaming in a pool of sweat. My mother ran as fast as she could into my bedroom.

"Desy it's alright. It's Ok. Calm down. I'm here". She kept repeating that over and over until I finally stopped shaking. "Now what did you dream that was so scary?" I looked down and shut my eyes trying to remember what happened.

"I dreamed I was in the arena. There was no water, no wood, and no food anywhere. I was so thirsty and hungry that i had to eat Ben! I couldn't do it Mom! I couldn't kill him!" She held me close.

"You don't have to kill anyone! It's just a renactment. I promise!" I nodded and she led me downstairs. After breakfast I headed down to Jessie's to tell him the whole story. Then I remembered that Gale was his already knew about everything. I knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Hello?" I called up towards his window.

Still no answer.

I heard screaming and loud banging coming from his back yard. I got an arrow out of my quivver and was ready to shoot if I needed to. I walked into his back yard. Bow ready.

"Jessie? Are you OK?" I heard a scream and a thud. I ran as fast as I could. Jessie was lying on the ground uncounscious. I kneeled down next to him. "Jessie? Are you OK?" I moved his hair from over his eye. It was very bruised. I leaned down and put my ear to his chest. He was breathing and his heart was beating. I was suddenly pulled into him. I knew he was strong but I never knew how strong he actually was. I slowly started to try to become untangled from his arms. They were like a chinese finger trap. The harder I tried to escape him, the harder it became. I finally gave up. I just lay under his Mapel tree and stared up at the bright afternoon sky.

I must have fallen asleep in his arms because when I woke up it was night time and his arms were spralled out at his sides.

I tried to pick him up and carry him into his house. Where was everyone? Why aren't they looking for him? Then it hit me. They were home. They probably saw us lying under the tree and just thought we were spending time with eachother. I've been Jessie's best friend since I was four and he was five. I never thought of him romanticaly. I completly wiped the idea from my brain. I couldn't drag him any further than his back pourch. I dumped him in a lawn chair. I sat in the one opposite him.

I was so tired I fell into a deep, deep sleep


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Desy. Desy wake up". I slowly opened my eyes. I was laying on the sofa in Jessie's living room. I looked up. was standing over me with a cup of steaming mint tea.

"I'm really sorry I fell asleep here". I was so embarassed. The color in my cheeks must match the color of my deep maroon scarf.

"Sorry? You used to sleep here all the time! You also helped Jessie!" She placed the mug in my hands. I sipped it. It was so sweet. Even if she is the Presidents wife, I didn't expect her to have access to sugar! I savored every last drop of the tea. I suddenly remembered why I was even here.

"Where is Jessie? Is he OK? Can I see him?" I started to panic.

"Shhh shhh. Calm down Desy!" She put a hand on my shoulder. "He is just sleeping. I'll have him call you when he wakes up OK?" I nodded even if I barely heard what she said. After eating a small, bleak, and basically flavorless breakfast, I left for home. You would think that being the family of the president would get you some privilages. Just like my family, the villagers only want to impress us when the infulential people are around.

"Help me! Some one please! Help!" I heard a blood curdeling scream coming from around the bend. I srung another bow and rounded the corner.

"Hello? What's going on? Is everyone OK?" There was a little girl sitting on the ground clutching her arm.

"Please help me!" She had bruises everywhere! I sat down next to her and looked her in the eye.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? Does your arm hurt?" I pulled her hand away from her elbow. I gasped. There was a deep gash along the length of her arm. "What happened? Are you-" She put a little finger to my lips.

"I was up feeding a squirl and I fell off the tree. That's all that happened!" She glared at me. I was taken aback by the different attitude that she had come up with in less than five minutes.

"Can I take you to my grandmother? She is a really good healer". She nodded and she put her arms up. She couldn't have been more than six. I picked her up. She was really light. "So what's your name? Mine is Desamay but everyone calles me Desy". I tried not to notice the oozing gash on her arm. "

My name is Jasmist". I knew who she was now. Her family owned the little shoe shop near my house.

"Do you have any sibilings?" We were almost home now. I just had to keep her talking so she wouldn't start to cry.

"I'm the oldest of six children. I'm eight. My little sisters are Hena who is six, Jayden who is five, and Della who is three. My brothers are Desh who is seven, and Kemp who is two. Then there is me". I was shocked. She was eight! She looks like she is less than six! "What about you?" She was looking at me now. "Who are you?" I stared straight ahead.

Who was I really? I listed the obvious.

"I'm the eldest of two children. My brother's name is Benstine but we all call him Ben. He is almost twelve. My Mom's name is Katniss. And my father's name is Peeta". I looked up at her. She was wide-eyed.

"You'r mom is Katniss Everdeen?" I nodded.

"You're Peeta Melark's daughter!" She was smiling ear to ear. It was kind of annoying actually. Better than crying I guess. "Will I get to meet them?" Again I nodded. She was really excited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" Jasmist was howeling in pain. I had to leave the room. I had another trait from my mother. This one was less helpful to have. Like her I couldn't stand the sight of blood or puss.

"OK Jasmist you are all done! You were so brave!" My grandma always had a way of making even the sadest person feel better. I started to head inside when my holo watch started beeping.

"Hello?" I looked into the watch's screen. A hologram of Jessie's mom popped up.

"Hi Desy Jessie is awake and really wants to see you," she winked, "Please come over as soon as possible". I turned off the watch. I had to walk into the makshift hospital. There was a stark white cloth on the table. Jasmist was sitting in a kitchen chair licking a carmalized mint leaf.

"Hey mom. I'm going to Jessie's". She nodded.

"Can you take Jasmist home please?" I took her hand and asked her where she lived.

"Oh up over the shop". I took her home and explained what happened to her parents. I walked over to Jessie's.

"Hey is Jessie still awake?" Jessie's little sister nodded and lead me up to his room. I tried to hide my blushing. Jessie was sitting up in bed without a shirt on. He looked up in alarm.

"Hey Desy!" He tried to sit up even more. Even though he tried to hide it I could see he was wincing in pain. His mother helped him sit up. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey," I brushed a pice of stray hair away from his eyes. "How are you doing?" He looked me hard in the eyes.

"If you werent there who knows how long I would have been there! I could've died!" I couldn't help but giggle. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. You would have been fine! All I did was bring you to a lawn chair!" He pulled down the covers slightly. He had bandages wound around his ribs. I gasped.

"I have five broken ribs. If you didn't move me to the lawn chair one of them could have punctured my lung. That's how you saved me. Thank you Desamay. Really thank you". I was taken aback. He never called me Desamay unless he was really mad or really sincere.

"I didn't know I did any of that!" His mother embraced me in a hug. I had to push her away. "My grandmother could fix them you know". I was trying so hard to change the subject. He nodded.

"That would be awesome. Thanks". I nodded and left to go get my grandmother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ahhh!" Jessie was wincing through gritted teeth. No wonder because my grandma was poking him in the ribbs. I had to turn away. I couldn't handle pain well either. Even if it was my best friend's pain. I heard him cry out in pain again. "Des- Desy!" I had no choice but to turn back to him. He looked at me. He opened his mouth to speak but my grandmother prodded him again. He cried out in pain. Just like that he was unconcious.

"What just happened?" I was holding his hand.

"He was in pain. His body couldn't handle it so he passed out". My grandmother looked up for a few seconds only to see the amount of shock that had registered on my face. "Desy don't worry he'll be fine! Katniss, dear, could you please take her out? She looks pale". My mother nodded and lead my outside. I slid down the side of my house and looked at my mother. I was just waiting for her to say something of comfort.

"Like mother like daughter, like father like son". I cocked my head and waited for her to say something else. "You have a best friend who was wounded and wound up unconcious on my kitchen table just like Gale was". I heard a thud from inside the house. Ben appeared through the door.

"Jessie woke up!" I looked at my mother and we ran inside. I figured out where the thud came from. There was a chair knocked over on the ground.

"Peeta what is going on?" My father was holding down Jessie's arms.

"Oh he kinda panicked a little". Jessie was lying there on the table looking at the celing.

"Why did he panick?" My mother looked at me.

"He is always scared when he wakes up. Ever since his little sister woke up almost dead one morning he panicks when he is woken up suddenly. Even when he just wakes up on his own he usually kicks something". I walked over to him. He was blushing and looked over at me.

"Hey Desy". I waved at him. "Can you please ask your dad to let go of me?" My father looked like he had forgotten he was holding Jessie down. He released him. Jessie was rubbing his wrists. "So my ribs still hurt. Why do they still hurt?" My grandma looked over at him.

"They are broken. They take time to heal".

"Oh". He looked sad. He started to stand up but he stumbled. I reached out to catch him. "Well that's embarassing". He was blushing so much. There was no way he could walk home in this condition. I half walked half carried him up the stairs. I placed him on the bed.

"Are you OK?" He nodded. "I'm just a little cold". I ran to the linnen closet and pulled out a heavy wool blanket. I layed it on him. He pulled it up to his chin. "Thank you". He pulled me close and kissed me on the cheek. I nodded again but for what I don't know. I walked down stairs and layed on the sofa and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Desy". There was a gentle shake. "Desy!" This time more forceful.

"What?" I rolled over a little to far and wound up with my face on the floor.

"Jessie is really sick. You should go talk to him". Ben was standing over top of me.

"OK. Help me up!" Ben lifted me off of the floor. I ran upstairs. I looked at Jessie. He was covered in sweat. "Jessie?" I whispered to him. He rolled his head to see me.

"Hey Desy". He looked pale. I sat beside him and stroked his deep chestnut hair. He looked deep into my eyes. He looked just like Gale did in pictures.

"How are you?" I spoke to him in a soft tone that was usually reserved for Ben when he was scared at night.

"I'm fine. How are you?" His voice was shakey like he was trying to keep it steady but was failing misserably.

"I'm great". He reached up and brushed a piece of brown hair out of my eyes. I could see how heavy his eyelids were getting. "Why don't you get some rest?" He looked releaved and instantly passed out. I kissed his forehead and turned to leave. He made a noise that could only be described as the sound a baby mouse would make. I looked over at him. He shivvered thwn went still. He looked so peaceful. He looked like a child who needed protecting.

"See you later Jessie". I left the room. "Grandma? Is he going to be OK?" She looked up from her medicinal concotions.

"Of course. The medicine I gave to him makes you sick. It should go away in a day or two though". I was so relieved. I nodded and wandered to the back yard. I couldn't think of anything to do so I went to medow where I used to go as a child. I remember running around. My long hair blowing in the wind. Ben and I hand in hand.

There sitting in the middle of the field was the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. I had asked my mother what it was called. She took my little hand in her's and she walked me over to it.

"That, Desamay, is the flower for which you get your middle name!" She had said to me. I looked up at her with my huge blue eyes.

"It's a Primrose isn't it?" She nodded and pulled out my grandfather's field guide. We looked at different flowers trying to figure out what they were for hours. Then we all walked home hand in hand. A big happy family. Boy times have changed. I layed down in the purple and yellow flowers and let them incase me. It took me a minute to realize that these were the exact flowers my mother had covered her allie and friend Rue in when she was killed in the arena. I let the smell fill my nose.

It was so warm outside. I was so tired. I fell asleep to the song of the mockingjay. It was almost eeri how perfect this moment was.

I was rudely awakend by the cold icey rain and booming thunder that had abruptly come apon the meadow. I pulled up my hood and ran home. The door was locked tight. I pulled and pushed on it as hard as I could but it wouldn't open.

"Ben! Mom! Dad! Someone open the damn door!" I Pounded on it with my fists as hard as I could. The rain was defeaning. No wonder no one came to my aid. I could barely hear my own pounding! I eventually gave up and slumped down on the cold pourch.

I tried to pull up my jacket but it was soaked. I leaned against the door. What could I do? What was there to do? I looked up into the pouring rain. Then it hit me. How could I have been so stupid? I have a key under the door mat. I searched around until my hand touched something cold and hard. I shoved the key in the lock and burst in through the door. My mother looked up in alarm.

"Desy! Where were you? Why are you so wet?" She took my jacket and threw it in the laundry.

"How's Jessie?" As if on cue, Ben came running down the stairs.

"Jessie," He was panting, "He doesn't look good!" I pushed Ben aside and ran upstairs. Jessie was laying motionless on the bed. I ran over to him.

"Jessie?" I gently shook him. He groaned and he almost fell of the bed when he started thrashing wiledly. I struggled to catch him. His eyes shot open. I could see the terror in his eyes.

"Desy! There was an explosion! My sister! Everyone is in trouble!" I stroked his hair and calmed him down.

"It was just a dream. I'm here". It was so unexpected. He pulled me close and pushed his lips gently into mine. I drew in a sudden, sharp breath. He started to pull away but I leaned into him and kissed back. I suddenly felt like my mother and her relationship with Gale. It's a sore subject so we don't talk about it much. Gale had gotten hurt badly and was on my mother's kitchen table. Just like Jessie was. When Gale woke up he kissed my mother. The same thing happened with Jessie and I.

I snapped back to reality. I was suddenly absorbed in warmth from the tip of my nose all the way to my last toe. His hand reached up and shakely carrassed my face. I kept my lips on his for what seemed like minutes before we finally parted. I burrowed into his neck. I didn't ever want to come out. I didn't want to face the reality of the fact that Jessie Hawthorne is in love with me Desamay Mellark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I don't remember falling asleep. Then again that's not much of a surprise. I woke up and it was pitch black. I looked up and realized I was in my tree house outside. I half-fell, half-jumped out of the tree house.

I stumbled through the front door. I went up to my room and started to get into my bed. I almost yelped when I realized Jessie was still asleep in it. I pulled out a blanket from my closet and laied on the floor.

"Desy. Desy wake up". I rolled over and was shocked to see Jessie standing over me.

"Jessie what are you doing? Lay down!" I jumped up and started pushing him back down. He started laughing.

"Desy I'm fine! I really am!" He hugged me close.

"Jessie! I'm so happy!" I hugged him back. I took his hand and led him down stairs. My mother jumped up from her chair.

"Jessie!" He ran over and kneeled beside her. He started telling her how he was fine and how he was so happy she took care of him. I realized what time it was and walked outside. I jogged to the Goblet.

"Venna?" I looked into her stand. No one was here. I heard a loud speaker going off. I ran outside to the town square. The entire town was there in their best clothes. I almost screamed. Today was Mockingjay day. My mother had Gale push it off until Jessie was better. Now that Jessie was better, it was being held today. I sprinted home.

I pushed passed my brother and went into my room. I looked in awe at the dress on my bed. It had to have been made in the Main City.

We don't have a capitol any more so we just have the Main City.

It was an ice blue color with jewels sewen into it. It looked to be made of silk, satin, and lace. I slipped it on. It flowed down to my ankles. I sat on my bed and took my hair out of it's ponytail. I brushed it out. It reached down right past my waist. I put it up with a silver bow. I twirled around. I felt beautiful. There was clapping.

When I looked around, I discovered Jessie standing in the door way. I blushed and stopped twirling. He took my hand and spun me around.

"You look amazing!" He stopped me and looked into my eyes. I looked away.

"Let's go." He looked down and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. I pushed passed him and walked downstairs. One thing's for sure. This is not the life I want. I don't want the life of my mother.


End file.
